The present invention relates to a fan, more particularly an improved fan with an adjustable fan speed, an adjustable height and a protected motor.
Taiwan is an island such that it has a pacific island type weather with distinct four seasons. Summer in Taiwan is hot and humid. Therefore, most families in Taiwan use an air conditioner or a fan to cope with the hot weather in summer. Although an air conditioner provides a cool and comfortable environment, the power consumption of an air conditioner is significant and frequent use of the air conditioner tends to cause a user to develop symptoms such as rheumatism, aches and pains, etc. Moreover, some people choose to use a fan. An electric fan consumes less power, and is easy to move around to blow away the hot air indoors.
Conventional electric fans known on the market are shown in FIG. 1 and FIG. 2. However, conventional electric fans have many drawbacks in use:
1. The screen on the rear side of the main body protrudes outwards and the inside of the screen is connected to a motor. PA0 2. The height of the main body of an electric fan is not adjustable thereby causing an inconvenience in use. PA0 The inside of the body is installed with a motor seat, and the two sides of the body are separately installed with a locking hole. Two fan screen covers are separately installed on the front side and the rear side of the body. The fan screen covers are installed with a plurality of ribs arranged annularly and outwardly gradually. The fan screen covers are installed with U-shape reinforcing ribs installed in a crisscross shape. The screen cover on the rear side of the body is inwardly installed, and the interior at the center of the screen cover is connected to a motor seat inside the body. A leg seat is fastened to the locking holes on the two sides of the body and is protruded with two supports on the two ends thereof. The supports are installed with a plurality of perforated adjustment holes for adjusting the body height of the electric fan through the locking holes of the body and the adjustment holes of the supports.
Therefore, if an electric fan falls down backwards, the screen is liable to suffer from an impact and subsequently damage the motor, thereby reducing the operation life of the fan.
Therefore, the inventor of the present invention performs many researches to make improvements over the known drawbacks existing in a conventional electric fan and proposes an improved fan of the present invention.